Let Me Count The Ways
by Anjirika
Summary: 15 drabbles explaining how John and Elizabeth kissed. Taken from the sparky thread on the gateworld site. Please read and review.
1. Kiss 1: To shut him up

**Let Me Count The Ways**

_100 ways that John and Elizabeth Kiss_

As thought of by the Sparky thread on Gateworld

* * *

People had been taken, the city had just risen- in her defence it was a lot to take in, in a matter of hours. Then the doors opened on its own, and the city was there sprawling out before her. "Wow," she muttered taking a gulp as she saw all that was before her.

"Let me guess," he began catching her off guard. "-you're not gonna let me rescue my people."

"Major you don't even know if they're alive," she pointed out.

He- Major John Sheppard, disagreed. "You don't leave people in the hands of the enemy, and the fact that we are having this conversation in private lets me know, that you know damn well that its wrong, and it will totally undermine your leadership. So as ranking military officer I-"

To stop him, she kissed him. Quick, and fast on the mouth, "Alright," she began as she pulled away watching his stunned face with some amusement. "Just shut up and listen to me for a moment alright?"

Oh yeah... too much to take in. What was a girl to do?


	2. Kiss 2: Surprise

**Let Me Count The Ways**

It was just a random mission, to a random planet- but when John came back he was in a funny mood. "Why hello Elizabeth," He stated with his usual fly-boy smile as Elizabeth approached him and his team. "What a nice surprise, welcoming us back."

"I always welcome you back," Elizabeth stated with a smile, not noticing the mischievous grin on the face of her second-in-command.

"But not like this," John answered, and with that he let his P-90 drop to his side and kissed her passionately on the mouth in front of everyone and even he had to suppress a laugh when he heard Zelenka's voice. _Rodney, pay up._


	3. Kiss 3: Goodnight Kiss

**Let Me Count The Ways**

"By the way," Elizabeth began turning back as the team began to leave the infirmary. "What were you going to say?"

"When?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Before, when you thought...you know..."

The sentence was left hanging and John had to think about what she was talking about for a moment before he remembered, "Oh...that."

"I didn't want you to say it at the time," she continued with a sly smile. "but now I'm curious."

"I was going to say...um..." John paused racking his brain for something to say, something other then what he was going to say. Finally it came to him "...take care of each other."

Even though Rodney smirked Elizabeth smiled. "That's nice."

John agreed. "Yep."

"And uh- indeed we did." Rodney pointed out.

"Yes you did," John established. "Thank you, again."

"Uh- you're welcome." Rodney stated.

"Goodnight,"

Rodney, Aiden and Teyla all left and Elizabeth began to follow but she stopped suddenly and turned back. "You weren't really going to say that were you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." John answered, and even though he didn't say as much, Elizabeth knew that he was lying and she had an inkling of what he had wanted to say.

"I didn't think so," and with that she walked back over to his bed, leaned over and kissed his temple. "Goodnight John," and then Elizabeth was gone leaving a very stunned John to settle down to sleep.


	4. Kiss 4: One or two hundred things to do

**Let Me Count The Ways**

They were leaving.

They were leaving their home and she didn't know what to do. She felt as though she was dying inside and just as she was packing her books into one of those damn metal boxes her door chimed. Knowing instinctually who it was going to be she went over to the door, touched the wall panel and revealed who was on the other side. It was John, with a notepad.

"Colonel," she begins curtly and John reciprocates.

"Doctor."

"Come in," Elizabeth welcomes, allowing him to come in.

"Well we are way ahead of schedule," John begins sounding as sad as she feels. "Ready to head out at 0800, the Deadalus is gonna take most of the gear- people and our odds and ends will make their way through the Stargate thanks to the Ancients' new ZPM."

"Good," Elizabeth states quietly. "Yes...you're taking this rather well."

"Actually," John stated writing on his notepad. "I'm pissed. For one thing, I'm only a quarter of the way through 'War and Peace.'"

Elizabeth smiled inwardly, but changed the subject. "I can't imagine what I can _possibly_ do for a living now."

"Every government in the world's gonna offer a job." John pointed out and she knew that he was right but still, it wasn't the same.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But..." she paused and gestured around her. "...not like this."

"Yeah your right," John muttered as he glanced at her. "It's all downhill from here. You've peaked."

Elizabeth smiled and allowed silence to descend. John however had different plans.

"Life isn't fair, it's just fairer than death." He stated earning a frown from Elizabeth.

"Oscar Wilde?" she asked not knowing where the quote came from.

John shook his head. "The Princess Bride. Good movie."

Elizabeth laughed and John looked up at her and then at his pad feeling the awkward silence descend again. "You gonna be ready to head out at 0800?" he asked finally.

Elizabeth looked around her room doing a mental check. "Yeah, yeah I should be." She answered before turning to her second-in-command and friend. "You?"

"Just one or two hundred things to do," John stated before he let his pad drop to his side and took that crucial step towards Elizabeth to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll see you at the gate."

And then John turned and left leaving Elizabeth alone. She sighed and walked over to the window taking in the beauty of Atlantis at night for the last time- but even as she looked at her home her thoughts drifted to her lips and the kiss that John had placed there.


	5. Kiss 5: Getting Even

**Let Me Count The Ways**

She had to be with a place full of people. She couldn't be alone, not after what she did. The thought of him leaning towards her and kissing her- she shuddered- knowing that she had kissed him back. The worst thing was, was that Mike wasn't a bad guy it was just that when he had kissed her, and she had kissed him back every cell in her body had revolted and screamed at her that kissing Mike was wrong. That kissing anyone other than him was wrong.

And as Elizabeth sat there she wondered how long it would take the rumour mill to get her lunch date to that certain person. As if on cue- she saw him striding over, and braced herself for the confrontation in a very public place.

"What's this I hear about you having a lunch date with a scientist?" John asked wasting no time.

"It wasn't a date," Elizabeth defended. "It was just lunch and then-"

"-and then you took a nice leisurely walk to one of the piers of the city." John interrupted a triumphant look on his face when he saw that she was shocked that he knew. "Yeah I know, the rumour mill works wonders."

"John it was nothing," Elizabeth stated her voice in a whisper in a vain attempt to get him to calm down.

"Nothing?" John asked sceptically as he crossed his arms. "Going to a pier alone with a guy isn't just nothing Elizabeth. Rumours get started."

"It was nothing," she repeated but even Elizabeth could feel the lie pressing in her words.

"If it was nothing you'll tell me what happened on the pier,"

Elizabeth just looked at him. "Why is it your business?"

"I'm asking the questions Elizabeth," John stated his voice rising causing faces to turn towards them. "So answer it. What happened," when she stayed silent, John began guessing. "Did he flirt with you?"

Elizabeth looked away.

"Did he put his arm around you?"

She shook her head slightly.

"Did he kiss you?"

She remained frozen, confirming for John what he already knew.

"Did he kiss you?" he asked again more instantly drawing more attention to the both of them. "Well did he? Elizabeth, did he?"

"What does it matter to you if he did John Sheppard?" Elizabeth asked her nerves snapping as she stood up to face John. "Hmm? Why does it matter? Are you jealous? Jealous that he got to kiss me and you didn't? Well let me do you a favour, I'll even the score."

And with that, Elizabeth placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him passionately. John in turn kissed back just as passionately but before the kiss could get any better Elizabeth suddenly broke it off.

"There," she stated with a triumphant gleam in her eye as she breathed heavily. "Now you're both even."


	6. Kiss 6: First Lessons

**Let Me Count The Ways**

They were in the puddle jumper and he was leading her to the pilot's seat ready to give her her first lesson. Suddenly, just as they had crossed the threshold John paused and turned around with a wicked grin on his face.

"What?" Elizabeth asked warily.

John merely smiled wider. "Well you know that there is this old and noble pilot tradition,"

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked again, having an inkling of where this was going.

"Oh yeah," John confirmed. "Wanna know what it is?"

"Why not." Elizabeth stated. "What is it?"

"Well, when a new pilot crosses the threshold into the cockpit for the very first time, the senior pilot or instructor gets to give the trainee a special present."

Elizabeth smiled wickedly. "Oh? And what special present it that?"

John leaned in close and whispered. "This," and then, he kissed her and Elizabeth not wanting to break with tradition kissed him back.


	7. Kiss 7: In the office

**Let Me Count The Ways**

They were in her office going over personal reports when suddenly he looked up. "Uh, Elizabeth?" he asked hoping that she couldn't tell what he was planning.

"Mmm, yes John?" Elizabeth asked not looking up from her computer.

"Can I uh- give you something?"

That caught her attention. "What is it?" she asked looking up.

John said nothing and merely leaned over the desk and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Just that," he stated with a smile as he sat back down.

"Oh that," Elizabeth said with a smile giving John a cheeky grin. "You give me those all the time."


	8. Kiss 8: On the piers of Atlantis

**Let Me Count The Ways**

He had stolen the last of the strawberries, and the last of the coffee. Rodney would just have to make due until their next shipment. This was a special occasion. "Why John," Elizabeth remarked as she came out onto the pier. "What a lovely surprise."

John rose to his feet and kissed his date sweetly. "Anything for you luv."


	9. Kiss 9: Welcome Home

**Let Me Count The Ways**

A/N- this is my fav so far (next to the first)

"Well," he began mere moments after he beamed in. "I'm home."

He turned and saw Elizabeth striding towards him. She stopped a few mere inches from him and just stared at him. They stood like that for a matter of moments before Elizabeth moved again- John thought she was going to hug him- but she kissed him avidly on the mouth instead and wrapped her arms around his neck. At first he was too shocked to do anything- but soon enough his brain kicked in and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Then, realising that they were in the control room she broke the kiss. "Yes," she stated with a blushed smile. "Yes you are."


	10. Kiss 10: Memorable

**Let Me Count The Ways**

"...and so," Elizabeth continued looking from Jack to Steven to Woolsey and the other IOA members. "I hope that your stay in Atlantis will be memorable."

"Uh Elizabeth?" John interrupted poking his head into the meeting room. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Er- sure." Elizabeth stated not seeing why her friend and second-in-command couldn't talk to her in front of the IOA members.

"Great." John stated with a smile. And with that he strode over to her and planted a huge kiss right on her lips. Elizabeth- in turn, returned the kiss. Then with just as much warning as he initiated the kiss, John broke it and strode out. "Hope you have a good stay folks," he said as he left, leaving a very stunned briefing room behind.

"Oh yes," Jack muttered while John was still in earshot. "A memorable stay indeed."


	11. Kiss 11: In the Rain

**Let Me Count The Ways**

In the Rain

It was just another routine mission that Elizabeth had to accompany, luckily there were no bad guys this time- no replicators, no wraith just simple peasants folk who were a bit on the stubborn side considering their land. Oh- and it was raining and Elizabeth was standing in it.

"Elizabeth?" John asked coming out into the rain only to be soaked within moments. "What are you doing out here? I thought that you would have hated the rain."

Elizabeth laughed, her voice sounding like magic. "You would have thought..." she agreed turning to face John, the rain causing her clothes to hug every curve. "...but then I think of how it ended-" she trailed off noticing how John had closed the small distance between them, and his proximity caused her to shudder.

"Elizabeth," John began placing his hands on her arms and drawing her even closer still. "-are you okay?"

"No." Elizabeth answered shaking her head, barely able to breath.

Smiling softly, John leaned his head down whispering. "You will be." And then he kissed her and Elizabeth knew that all was well.


	12. Kiss 12: Sunset

**Let Me Count The Ways**

_On the beach of the mainland after having a friendship walk that turned out to be more. _

**12: Sunset**

"So," began John as he and Elizabeth walked along one of the sandy beaches of the mainland. "Glad to be out here?"

"Oh yes," Elizabeth confirmed as she paused to smell the sea air. "Nothing like solid ground beneath your feet…."

"I hear ya," John agreed watching as the wind blew through her hair.

"Mmm…" Elizabeth sighed. "It's so beautiful…"

"Yes," John agreed not taking his off her. "You are."

Elizabeth turned to face him, a blush rising in her cheeks and before she could do or say anything, John leaned forward and kissed. Her


	13. Kiss 13: Twirl Me Round and Round

**Let Me Count The Ways**

_On a ballroom dance floor, John danced with her during a slow waltz_

**Kiss 13: Twirl Me Round and Round**

John wasn't sure how smart an idea this was, but the people of Atlantis were having a grand time at the masquerade ball that a few of the girls had arranged with Elizabeth's permission.

And speaking of Elizabeth, John saw her standing by the refreshment table all by her self looking gorgeous in the silvery white dress and the opening strands of Jon McLaughlin's song 'So Close' began to sound he decided to walk over to her.

"John,"

"Shall we dance?" asked John.

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course…"

And so he led her to the dance floor.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

"Why John," Elizabeth began as he twirled her round. "I had no idea you were such a good dancer…"

John smiled sheepishly. "There are a lot of things you don't know…"

__

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

"So," John began. "Are you happy?"

"You mean with the dance?"

John nodded. "Yeah."

Elizabeth smiled. "Couldn't be better…"

_  
So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're_

"Beside me," John sang quietly. "And look how far we've come…so far, we are…so close…."

As the instrumental part of the song kicked in, Elizabeth couldn't believe that John had just sung to her.

"You sing too?" she asked.

John smiled. "Like I said-"

"There's a lot that I don't know about you…" Elizabeth finished. "You'd think that would be impossible after four years."

John nodded. "You would think…"

"Well then I'm just going to have to get to know you a little better," Elizabeth stated with a flirtatious smile as John proceeded to twirl her around the floor. __

How could I face the faceless days

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" asked John.

_If I should lose you now?_

"Don't ever leave me…"__

We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are

John was stunned but he managed to stop his feet, lean down and kiss her.

_  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

**AN) I know that this song isn't probable with the timeline of Atlantis but I love it. So I used it.**


	14. Kiss 14: Let It Snow

**Let Me Count The Ways**

_Elizabeth lands on top of John after a snowball fight and they end up kissing_

**Kiss 14: Let it Snow**

"Sheppard you're so going to get it!" Elizabeth yelled as she raced at him. It had snowed on the mainland for a week straight and all the personal of Atlantis decided that it would make a good break if they had some good old fashioned fun in the snow. Angels were created, snowmen were constructed, some of the military personal constructed forts to wage what they were calling the Lantian Snow Wars and for some like Elizabeth and John they were just having a good old fashioned snowball fight.

"Come and get me!" John called out as Elizabeth came racing at him with a large snowball in her hand.

Elizabeth giggled as she launched herself at him trying to get the snowball down his neck. Instead she ended up taking him out and landing on top of him. For a few breathless moments they just stared into each others eyes and then John leaned up a little and kissed her.


	15. Kiss 15: Thanks for Coming out Tonight

**Let Me Count The Ways**

_On a park bench when John and Liz are walking home from the 'The Return I' dinner_

**Kiss 15: Thanks For Coming Out Tonight**

Things were falling apart back at home. Jack and Richard Woolsey had managed to get themselves kidnapped if not worse by the replicators and the former senior staff of Atlantis were racing back to the SGC with the exception of John and Elizabeth who had broken away from a group to take a short walk through a park.

"John," Elizabeth protested as she sat down on a park bench. "We don't have time for this."

"We have time enough…" John assured with a smile.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny," John stated, "I just wanted to take a moment,"

"We don't have a moment-"

John cut her off by grabbing her shoulders gently and kissing her. After the momentary shock wore off, Elizabeth found herself kissing him back.

"What was that for?" she asked when he pulled back.

"That was thanks."

"Thanks?" asked Elizabeth as they climbed back into his car. "Thanks for what?"

'Thanks for coming out tonight…"


End file.
